Situação Inesperada
by CatchingStar
Summary: Desde que Grissom confessou ter uma queda por ela e esta mais próximo, Sara tem estado mais alegre, mas Sara jamais pensou em ter filhos. até aquele momento.


**Título**: Situação Inesperada

**Disclaimer:** os personagens de csi não me pertencem

**A/N:** essa história foi escrita a quatro mãos.

----

Grissom chegou no laboratório cedo como sempre.

Catherine, Nick, Warrick e Greg chegaram pouco tempo depois e os casos foram distribuídos entre eles – uma jovem esfaqueada e um velho que caiu do andar de cima de sua casa. Provavelmente foi acidente, mas Grissom achou melhor que alguém fosse verificar.

Enquanto a Sara, bom, ela estava em casa. Era seu dia de folga.

Próximo da hora do almoço, o telefone da casa tocou e a jovem foi atender.

Grissom: sou eu.

Sara: Oi, como esta?

Grissom: Bem. E você?

Sara: Também...O que você quer que eu faça?

Grissom: Porque?

Sara: geralmente quando você liga no meu dia de folga é para pedir a minha ajuda.

Grissom: Verdade! Mas hoje não. Eu gostaria de saber se podemos almoçar...

Sara: Você não está muito ocupado no laboratório?

Grissom: Estou.

Sara: E mesmo assim você quer almoçar comigo?!

Grissom: Sara, eu estava brincando. Se tivesse mesmo ocupado eu não iria te ligar pedindo que nos encontrássemos.

Sara: Ah sim, claro.

Grissom: Bom, eu tenho que desligar... Eu te ligo de novo para marcar um lugar.

Sara: Esta bem.

A vida de Sara estava diferente.

Desde que Grissom confessou ter uma queda pela por ela e esta mais próximo, Sara tem estado mais alegre. No horário de trabalho os dois sempre discutiam trabalho, nunca outro assunto; quando possível tentavam ficar longe um do outro para que evitar uma troca de olhares. Mas isso não incomodava a ela, pois sentia que era correspondida por uma das pessoas mais importantes em sua vida.

Os dois se encontraram na esquina a poucos quarteirões do laboratório e depois Grissom levou a jovem para um lugar mais longe.

Sara: E então, como foi tudo?

Grissom: Bem. Tranqüilo, como sempre.

Sara: Catherine fez perguntas quando você saiu para almoçar?

Grissom: Para ser sincero, se ela perguntou eu não prestei atenção.

Sara: Desde quando não presta atenção nela?

Grissom: Sara, eu não vim aqui para falar de Catherine.

Sara: Tudo bem... e sobre o que quer falar?

Grissom: Você!

Sara: O que tem eu?

Grissom: Queria saber como você está...

Sara: Bom, eu estou bem.

Grissom ficou em silencio.

Sara: O que foi?

Grissom: Só a estava admirando... A verdade é que já faz um tempo que não conversamos sobre nós... Eu queria saber se algo esta acontecendo, ou o que você quer que aconteça...

Sara: Porque está me perguntando isso?

Grissom: Eu não sei.

Sara: Se quer saber se eu ainda o amo, a resposta é sim.

Ele ficou em silencio segurando na mão dela.

Sara: Você não esta gostando?

Grissom: Não, eu gosto de ficar com você. Só pensei que talvez eu não tivesse te dando tudo o que queria, não estava correspondendo à altura.

Sara: Só de saber que você esta do meu lado, de verdade, eu já fico muito satisfeita. Não se preocupe com isso!

Grissom: E se alguma coisa acontecer?

Sara: Como o que?

Grissom: Não sei, se por caso a gente brigar ou eu não puder lhe ver quando você quiser... ou alguém descobrir que estamos juntos?

Sara: Eu espero ficar ao seu lado em todos momentos. Eu dormi com você, mais de uma vez e estou disposta a assumir todas as conseqüências quando necessário. Se você não quer fazer isso é melhor me dizer logo!

A jovem ia continuar falando, quando sentiu uma necessidade muito forte de ir ao banheiro. precisou sair correndo da mesa. Grissom ficou totalmente surpreso com aquela reação e foi atrás, porem não pode entrar no banheiro feminino.

Grissom: Você esta bem?

Sara: Sim, eu só fiquei me sentindo um pouco enjoada... Provavelmente foi algo que da comida.

Grissom: Tem certeza?

Sara: Esta tudo bem. Acho que é melhor eu ir andando, você tem que voltar para o laboratório.

Grissom: Verdade.

Sara: Só mais uma coisa: grissom, eu te amo!

Grissom: Eu também gosto de você, Sara.

Aquela não era a resposta que a jovem estava esperando, mas depois que deixou o restaurante pensou "demorou para ele ter coragem, acho que não posso esperar que ele fique falando o tempo todo que me ama".

Aquele enjôo que Sara havia sentido não foi de repente. Já fazia alguns dias que ela sentia certos enjôos, nada grave, mas eles vinham do nada.

Os dias foram passando e os enjôos pareciam mais freqüentes. De uma hora para outra uma substância, que antes não a incomodavam, agora nem mesmo conseguia chegar perto.

Certa tarde, a jovem entrou no necrotério para falar com Doutor Robbins, porém não conseguiu ficar nem dois minutos dentro da sala. O doutor achou estranho e foi ver como ela estava.

Sara se certificou de que não havia ninguém por perto.

Sara: Eu tenho me sentido estranho ultimamente.

Robbins: Como assim?

Sara: Digamos que alguns cheiros não fazem bem... (ela fez uma careta)... Provavelmente não deve ser nada.

Robbins: tem sentido náuseas?

Sara: Sim.

Doutor Robbins se aproximou mais.

Sara: teria alguma chance de você estar grávida?

Ela arregalou os olhos.

Sara: Como assim?!

Robbins: Bom, os sintomas parecem ser disso, mas se não há essa possibilidade... Eu acho que é melhor checar isso mesmo assim...

Sara: Ok. Eu vou.

Sara saiu de lá perturbada. Andou pelo corredor sem olhar para os lados.

Grissom percebeu que alguma coisa aconteceu quando a jovem passou pelo corredor com uma cara assustada.

Grissom: Sara!

A jovem não ouviu e continuou andando.

Grissom: Sara!

Dessa vez ela ouviu, mas não conseguiu dizer uma só palavra. Deixou o laboratório e logo foi ate o hospital mais próximo - Aquilo não poderia ser verdade!

Infelizmente os exames não mudaram o diagnostico do doutor robbins: sara estava grávida.

Sara: como assim eu estou grávida!?

Médico: os exames confirmam.

Sara: isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo!

Médico: vejo que você não estava esperando por isso.

Sara: não! A ultima coisa que eu queria nesse momento era isso.

Médico: eu acho melhor ir para casa, se acalmar e pensar no que é o melhor a fazer. Carregar um filho pode ser uma coisa maravilhosa, mesmo depois desse choque inicial de rejeição. Não se precipite para resolver o assunto, geralmente isso não funciona, vai por mim, pense bem no assunto!

Sara: esta bem.

Médico: talvez seja bom comentar sobre isso com o pai desta criança.

Sara arregala os olhos.

Médico: o que foi? Você não sabe quem é?

Grissom: sei quem é, mas isso vai ser um choque e tanto.

Médico: entendo.

Sara: obrigado por tudo.

A jovem volta para casa e passa a noite inteira em claro.

Sara: Droga! Porque tinha que acontecer isso?! Eu não sei cuidar de crianças e, mais ainda, eu não quero ter filhos. O que eu faço agora?! Se o filho for dele, vai criar um problema muito grande. "Lembre-se do que o medico falou: tenha calma e converse com seu parceiro! No meu caso só serve ter calma!"

No dia seguinte ela vai para o laboratório, como de costume, mas evita se encontrar com Grissom. E com sucesso.

Depois que todos saíram para almoçar a jovem vai ate a parte da administração do laboratório e pede uma copia do contrato de trabalho e informações sobre licença de maternidade.

Sara: não acredito que estou passando por isso!

Sem saber o que fazer (se abortava ou continuava com a gravidez, se o aborto a faria feliz ou não) Sara passou a trabalhar mais do que antes. Alguns csi ficaram impressionados com a atitude da jovem, outros como Grissom, Warrick e Catherine, não se surpreenderam.

Com o tempo, o corpo da jovem começou a mudar: ela ganhou alguns quilos a mais, de uma ora para outra; algumas sensações que não eram sentidas passaram a ser; comidas que ela antes não comia, agora sim e vice-versa. Nos primeiros convites para sair com grissom, Sara recusou, porém percebeu que não seria uma boa idéia continuar com isso - uma gravidez para ser cuidada apenas por ela, definitivamente, não ia dar certo.

Certo dia quando ela chega no laboratório encontra Grissom e Catherine conversando na recepção. Pelo jeito que eles estavam era algum assunto muito divertido, pois grissom sorria. Ela passou por eles sem dizer nada (mas fica muito nervosa). Ainda bem que ninguém apareceu naquele segundo na sua frente!

Durante a manha ela trabalhou com Nick e Greg.

Greg: ok, o que aconteceu?

Sara: do que está falando?

Greg: Você tem andado muito estranha, ultimamente!

Sara levantou a sobrancelha, como fazia sempre que ficava em dúvida. Analisou durante um tempo à situação e pensou, que aquela criança, que nunca havia pensado em ter, não era uma criança qualquer: era a expressão de um amor difícil, há muito acalentado e desejado e que aquela podia ser sua última oportunidade, pois o relógio anda para frente, seja para uma CSI, ou não.

O rapaz continuou esperando por uma resposta.

Sara: eu estou bem.

Greg: esta bem... Se é o que diz.

Ela sorriu consigo mesma, ao pensar como seria ter uma criança. "não deve ser tão difícil" pensou ela.

Quase sem querer, foi aceitando a idéia; primeiro devagarzinho, baixinho, como um sussurro depois bem alto, como o ribombar de tambores. Enquanto isso acontecia, sua expressão se desanuviava e seu jeito sério, quase austero, se desanuviava. Estava quase feliz, imaginando que em pouco tempo, um pequeno ser, estaria chamando-a de "mamãe" e, dependendo completamente dela. Nunca possuíra nada de seu e agora tinha a criança e possivelmente Grissom.

Grissom... Não pensara muito nele, pelo menos até então. Estava tão embevecida, pensando em ser mãe, que se esquecera, por um instante, que Grissom não sabia de nada, e ela nem de longe podia prever sua reação.

Mesmo agora que estavam mais próximos, ela não sabia o que pensar. Fosse por hábito, ou temperamento, o sujeito era indecifrável!

Nunca tinham conversado a esse respeito e aquele amor tinha demorado tanto a desabrochar... Demorara tanto a se mostrar, que Sara já havia perdido a esperança! Por outro lado, a idéia de uma maternidade, que não fora planejada, nem mesmo desejada, tomava vulto e crescia mais e mais, a cada momento - Era um dilema, que funcionou como um balde de água fria, esfriando o entusiasmo de Sara.

Ela precisava contar-lhe e o quanto antes, pois em pouco tempo seu corpo iria se modificar e ela não podia fazer nada quanto a isso - Grissom merecia que ela lhe contasse deforma limpa e clara.

Grissom a chamou, para junto de Nick, colher evidências e fotografar a jovem esfaqueada. Enquanto trabalhava, Sara não tinha tempo de pensar, e ela estava precisando de uma folga. Sua cabeça estava a mil, atolada em pensamentos desencontrados, que até aquele trabalho estranho seria bem vindo, contanto que ela se mantivesse longe do necrotério, pois nos últimos tempos, não lhe suportava o cheiro: sentia vontade de vomitar.

Nick, brincalhão como sempre lhe disse:

Sara: Então, você e grissom estão saindo?

Sara sentiu o chão lhe faltar, e teria caído, se Nick não a amparasse. Aprumou a máquina fotográfica e grunhiu alguma coisa sobre o relevo desigual do chão. Encarou Nick, e perguntou, com voz ríspida:

Sara: O que voce disse?!

Nick: Pelo jeito estão saindo sim.

Sara: Por que você acha isso?

Nick: Tive algumas pistas... E não sou só eu que acho, todos estão achando o mesmo!

Sara: para mim vocês perderam totalmente a noção das coisas.

Nick fez uma cara engraçada e imitou Grissom, falando "as evidências não mentem" e, explodindo numa gargalhada, completou: "dois mais dois, são quatro" em qualquer lugar.

Sara: Como assim?

Nick: Grissom anda distraído, trocando nomes e errando informações, isso não é do seu feitio. Vai dar uma ordem e esquece: esse, sem dúvida, não é o seu "modus operandis", além do que, quando você passa, ou está por perto ele espicha os olhos, em sua direção e se atrapalha todo. Muito sintomático e revelador, concluiu ele.

Sara, não deixava de sentir feliz e orgulhosa dessa manifestação de amor do companheiro, tão introspectivo. Ela ainda não podia adivinhar a reação de Grissom : sabia, no fundo de seu ser, que tudo iria dar certo. O melhor a fazer era não se preocupar, em demasia!

Sara: se ele esta assim, pergunte a ele o motivo. Porque acha que eu sei?

Nick: esta bem, fique calma.

No resto do tempo os dois não trocaram uma palavra. Nick ficou se sentindo um tanto desconfortável com aquela situação.

Assim que eles terminaram tudo. Sara entregou a máquina pro colega.

Sara: Nick, será que você podia deixar o filme no laboratório pra mim? Estou meio cansada e vou direto pra casa, tomar uma boa ducha e relaxar!

Ele pegou a câmera, despediram-se e tomaram direções opostas. Sara parabenizara, intimamente, por ter insistido com Nick para virem em carros separados.

Grissom iria jantar em sua casa e a moça pensou que um banho e um pouco de tempo, para relaxar, antes dele chegar, seria muito conveniente.

Enquanto isso, Grissom conversava sobre uma larva só existente no deserto de Nevada com o Dr. Robbins. Na porta do necrotério, avista Nick, vindo do laboratório e faz um gesto, para o rapaz aproximar-se. Nick vem em sua direção, assim como Greg, que não perde por nada, a oportunidade de ouvir alguma lição do professoral Grissom. Ficam trocando impressões sobre o caso da faca, e Grissom não se contendo pergunta de Sara.

Nick: Ela estava meio cansada, então foi direto pra casa!

Robbins: Humm... Primeiro náuseas, agora cansaço. Interessante, muito interessante!

Grissom ergueu a sobrancelha, e tenta não parecer tão preocupado com o comentário.

Grissom: Sara não está bem?

Dr. Robbins, temendo falar demais, pois não está acostumado com pacientes "vivos", que retrucam, diz a Grissom "não sei! Pergunte a ela!"

Essa resposta o deixou bastante curioso. E depois de se despedir do pessoal, entrou no carro dirigiu até uma floricultura, que ficava perto da casa de Sara.

Desceu do carro e ficou olhando as flores; as majestosas rosas, de todas as cores, muito pretensiosas para Sara; os cravos encarnados, muito mortiços; as violetas roxas, muito apagadas; Margaridas brancas... Parecia muito com ela: simples, franca, meio selvagem e manhãs de vento. A moça da floricultura mostrou-lhe um enorme buquê, ele escolheu um pequeno ramalhete, que lhe pareceu despretensioso, tal qual ela.

Sim, estava convicto, que após uns anos de indecisão, fizera a escolha certa; Sara, sem sombra de dúvida era a mulher certa pra ele. Pagou as flores, foi para o carro e dirigiu, rumo à casa de Sara. Enquanto se dirigia para lá, uma ruga de preocupação, vincava-lhe a testa, Lembrava-se das palavras do Dr. Robbins. O que teria a jovem? Uma virose? Uma infecção gastro- intestinal? Algo mais sério? Teria procurado um médico?... As palavras do Dr. Robbins não saiam de sua cabeça. Ela sempre lhe parecera ter uma saúde de ferro; talvez tivessem exagerado na dosagem do trabalho.

Ele chegou e tocou a campainha. Sara abriu a porta. Utilizava um vestido, que Grissom nunca havia visto antes, mas que a deixara realmente linda. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele ficou completamente sem reação. Depois de alguns segundos, ele a beijou, lhe ofertou as flores com um galanteio e entrou. Ele sentou no sofá, enquanto ela arrumava as margaridas num vaso:

Sara: que bom que você veio. Eu estava pensando, acho que Nick e os outros já estão cientes da nossa relação e se isso for verdade quer dizer que ninguém esta contra ou senão já teriam vindo falar com a gente ou com você.

Grissom: Sara?

Sara: Que foi?

Grissom: Sente-se aqui. Pertinho de mim.

Sara: Sim, o que foi.

Ele acariciou seus cabelos, e falou, sem rodeios, de seus temores. Sara ouvia tudo de olhos baixos. Quando ele lhe perguntou se ela iria a um médico com ele, ela viu que estava na hora de contar tudo.

Sara: Eu já consultei um médico, eu não estou doente.

Grissom: Fico aliviado. Já estava pensando que era algo grave.

Ela olhou para o chão e respirou fundo.

Sara: A verdade é que... Eu estou grávida!

Se ela tivesse jogado uma bandeja de gelo nele, não o teria assustado mais. Grissom fica sem saber o que falar ou fazer.

Sara: sei que isso é um choque para você, mas não dava para fingir que nada tinha acontecido.

Grissom: mas nós tomamos precauções.

Sara: eu sei, mas aparentemente não foram suficientes...

Grissom: Um filho...

Sara: você precisa saber que eu decidi ficar com a criança. E eu preciso perguntar: você vai assumir essa responsabilidade?

Grissom nunca havia pensado sequer na possibilidade de ter um filho. Na verdade, nem havia parado pra pensar nisso. Agora, premido pelas circunstâncias, ele foi obrigado a parar para pensar. Um filho era algo que afirmava uma relação séria, ele não podia simplesmente dizer "não eu não quero, cuide você", mas ao mesmo tempo não sabia se queria morar com sara e conviver vinte quatro horas.

Uma criança satisfazia seu orgulho de homem. Por outro lado, antevia, com certo orgulho, uma criança inteligente. Naturalmente, teria o olhar curioso e as atitudes desafiadoras de Sara. Por outro lado, achava que Sara daria uma boa mãe: orgulhosa, severa, amorosa, sem ser melosa, responsável...

Grissom: Eu tenho que pensar sobre isso. Nesse momento estou bastante confuso.

Sara: Tudo bem. Eu também precisei de bastante tempo para assimilar tudo. No começo resisti, mas depois fiquei contente com a idéia. Para você essa noticia deve ser super bombástica. Afinal as coisas vão ficar um pouco mais complicadas, principalmente no trabalho... Pode ser algo que você não queira, não sei... Só peço que pense com carinho nisso tudo.

Ele a trouxe para perto de si e os dois ficaram em silencio sentados no sofá. (Ela aninhou-se em seus braços, como uma criancinha).

Sara: Não sei se é a hora certa para isso...

Grissom: Eu também não.

Sara: Você está bravo?

Grissom: Bravo?! Não, eu não poderia ficar... Eu só estou bastante surpreso... Teremos que casar?

Sara: Não se você não quiser. Nos tempos atuais você não precisa casar com a pessoa que engravidou...

Grissom: Você já pensou nisso?!

Sara: Isso é algo que a gente vai ter que conversar também. Isso e muitas responsabilidades que vem com essa criança.

Grissom: Sim.

Durante a noite toda os dois ficaram assim juntinhos. Grissom acariciava a jovem e tentava descobrir o que fazer a partir dali. Que situação! Sara apenas sorria.

Sara: Eu pensei que você teria outra reação...

Grissom: Qual?

Sara: Que ia sair correndo e que não ia olhar na minha cara.

Grissom: Isso me passou pela cabeça...

Sara: posso fingir para todo mundo que o filho não é seu... Se isso for o melhor para você.

Grissom: Acho que é melhor nós conversamos isso amanha. Agora eu só quero ficar assim, juntinho com você.

Sara adormeceu sobre o peito dele. Grissom continuava acordando observando a jovem e passando a mão sobre sua cabeça: ela era tão especial e estava esperando um filho dele; Grissom nunca demonstrou, mas sempre gostou de crianças, mas será que ele conseguiria fazer todo o papel necessário de marido, pai e chefe do laboratório?! Como será que os outros reagiriam a essa notícia, um tanto bombástica, como sara havia comentado.

Quando Sara acordou, ele continuava sentado no sofá pensativo.

Sara: Você ficou a noite toda acordado?

Grissom: Não. Eu dormi emalguns momentos.

Sara: Que vergonha! Deve ter sido um tanto desconfortável essa posição, não é? Porque você não me acordou?

Grissom: Você dormia como um anjo... Eu não poderia te acordar.

Sara sorriu.

Grissom: Precisa que eu compre algo para o café da manha?

Sara: não. Esta tudo bem. Você gostaria de tomar um banho antes de ir?

Grissom: Sim.

Ela foi ate o quarto, pegou a toalha no armário e colocou sobre a pia. Os dois trocaram um sorriso e grissom foi para o banheiro enquanto sara preparou o café da manha.

Quando ele saiu ficou surpreso com a mesa do café que a jovem havia feito. No centro da sala ela colocou uma toalha, uma das flores que ele deu, preparou torradas com geléia (mal sabia ela que a de framboesa era a que ele mais gostava), suco de laranja, leite...

Sara: Eu não sabia o que você queria então...

Grissom: Está tudo ótimo. Você esta podendo comer tudo isso?

Sara: Sim. O pior não é comer, é sentir o cheiro de coisas... mas logo isso passa.

Grissom: Quando você soube?

Sara: Faz uma semana... Mas fiquei sem saber o que fazer...

Grissom: Caso tivesse decidido não ter, você teria me falado?

Sara ficou em silencio. Ele se aproximou dela e a beijou.

Grissom: Eu te amo Sara.

Sara: Eu também te amo Grissom. Mais do que imagina. Ter um filho, e ele se seu, mesmo que sem querer, é maravilhoso.

Ele sorriu. Beijou-a novamente. Depois de se deliciar com o café, e com a companhia, ele foi para o trabalho.

O dia inteiro eles não conseguiram se encontrar. Enquanto Grissom trabalhava com Catherine e Nick; Sara, Warrick e Greg cuidavam de um outro caso. Como os dois precisavam de mais gente em campo, resolveram levar Greg junto para ajudar. (geralmente o rapaz ficava no laboratório).

Grissom ficou trabalhando ate tarde, mas Sara conseguiu sair logo que o expediente acabou.

Sara: Tchau pessoal.

Grissom: Já vai?

Sara: Sim.

Catherine: Ate amanhã.

Grissom: Você esta bem?

Sara: Está tudo bem.

A moça virou as costas e foi embora.

Catherine: Porque ela não estaria bem?

Grissom: ela tem trabalhado bastante. E qual o problema deu perguntar?

Catherine ficou sem jeito e voltou a trabalhar. Ele viu sara entrar no elevador e depois voltou a sua atenção para a mesa onde estavam às evidências. "Será que eu deveria ir ate a casa dela?" pensou ele. "Um filho meu. De alguém que me ama de verdade. Seria uma dádiva e algo que eu simplesmente não posso negar?". Catherine olhou para ele para ver se prestava atenção no que dizia. Ele acenou com a cabeça e pediu que ela continuasse a apresentar sua teoria.

De madrugada Sara acordou com dores fortes no abdômen. A jovem tentou se levantar da cama, mas não conseguiu... Sentia pontadas. Ela olhou para baixo, para sua camisola e notou manchas de sangue. Sara pega o telefone e tenta falar com Grissom, mas o celular cai na caixa postal, assim como o telefone da casa dele. "Grissom eu preciso de você" grita ela. Em seguida ela resolve ligar para o hospital e conta o que estava acontecendo.

Sara: Eu estou sangrando... Estou grávida... Alguém me ajude.

Depois que ela desligou o telefone foi ate o banheiro e ficou por lá.

A ambulância chegou dez minutos depois e encontrou a jovem em prantos. Rapidamente ela foi colocada na maca e a ambulância foi em direção ao hospital.

No caminho Sara comentou sobre o medico que a havia atendido e eles logo o contataram. Quando eles chegaram, ele já estava esperando por ela na sala de emergência.

Médico: O que aconteceu?

Enfermeira #1: Acredito que ela tenha perdido a criança.

Médico: Vamos verificar.

Depois de quinze minutos e depois de fazer os exames necessários, não havia como fingir. Sara tivera um aborto espontâneo. Problema na formação da placenta, e o feto acabou não conseguindo sobreviver dentro de seu corpo. As dores indicavam que o corpo estava tentando liberar algo que não estava bem em seu organismo.

Médico: Você tomou algum remédio para isso?

Sara: Não! Eu ia ficar com ela.

Médico: Bateu em alguma coisa?

Sara: Não.

Médico: Bom, precisaremos fazer uma limpeza em seu útero para retirar todos os resquícios de placenta e tentar descobrir mais a fundo o que aconteceu. (os olhos de sara se encheram de lágrimas). Tem alguma pessoa que eu possa ligar?

Sara: 9555.0303, nome dele é Grissom. Tentem nesse. Tem o escritório, mas acho que não é bom vocês ligarem para lá.

Enquanto Sara era atendida por uma outra médica, o hospital tentava encontrar o homem de quem a jovem falara.

Depois de quatro tentativas em vão, Grissom finalmente atendeu.

Médico: Fomos informados de que deveríamos falar com senhor caso alguma coisa acontecesse. Infelizmente Sara Sidle esta no hospital e ela pede que o senhor venha ate aqui no hospital central.

Grissom: O que aconteceu?

Médico: Quando o senhor chegar poderemos lhe dar mais informações.

Grissom: E quanto ao bebê?

Médico: Quando o senhor chegar poderemos lhe dar mais informações

A resposta foi bem clara. O médico já havia desligado o telefone, mas ele continuava segurando o aparelho no ouvido, imóvel. Não sabia como proceder. E, justamente esse imobilismo, minava-lhe as forças. Em seguida ele correu ate o carro, sem saber direito o que fazia, e nem sequer lembrou de ligar para o laboratório e avisar que ele chegaria mais tarde.

Ao chegar no hospital foi preciso alguns segundo para que ele tivesse forças para entrar. Detestava não poder controlar a situação! O medico logo veio em sua direção.

Médico: O Senhor é Grissom?

Grissom: Sou eu.

Médico: Ela precisa muito de você nesse momento.

Grissom: Onde ela esta?

Médico: Venha comigo eu mostro.

Grissom: Como ela esta?

Médico: Abalada. Perder uma criança, não é mole. Em relação ao quadro clinico geral, ela está bem.

Quando ele chega no quarto e vê sara deitada sobre a cama, com o rosto fraco e abalado, ele precisa tomar coragem para entrar. O que ele deve dizer a ela? Ele não sabe o que dizer, nem o que fazer. Nunca passara por esta situação, nem pensara que se abalaria tanto por alguém que nem existia ainda.

Ele entra no quarto e só consegue dizer "sara". A jovem olha para ele sem esboçar um mínimo gesto. Olham-se apenas e nada dizem, sentem que naquela hora as palavras, além de inúteis só atrapalhariam. Ele pega na mão dela e ela começa a chorar; primeiro um choro baixo, pianíssimo, depois, torna-se um choro convulsivo. Grissom puxa uma cadeira e senta ao seu lado, sem soltar de sua mão.

Sara: Sinto muito.

A decepção dele é muito grande, mas Grissom acha melhor não esboçar tal sentimento na frente da moça. Quer ser forte, como uma rocha para ela poder se apoiar nele. Diante do choro copioso, da mulher amada, que fora ferida em suas entranhas, Grissom, mais abalado do que ousava admitir, permitiu-se apenas, uma furtiva lágrima:aquele seria o seu tributo ao filho morto.

Sara: Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer.

Grissom: Eu sei.

No íntimo se culpava por não ter estado com ela, desde o início. Não reverteria a situação, mas estaria presente para apoiá-la. Precisava se agarrar a alguma coisa, para combater essa sensação de inutilidade.

Sara: Eu não queria isso. Passou pela minha cabeça no começo, mas eu não queria isso!

Ele levanta e passa a mão sobre o rosto dela. Ela começa a chorar novamente.

Sara: Por favor, não vá embora. Eu preciso de você!

Grissom: Eu não vou. Eu prometo.

Uma das enfermeiras entra para ver como estão as coisas e grissom tem a chance de ir sair por alguns minutos do quarto. No corredor, ele se encosta contra a parede inconformado.

Enfermeira #2: Ela vai precisar de alguns dias em total repouso. Ela não poderá fazer esforço de espécie alguma! No máximo ir ao banheiro. Tem alguém que pode ficar com ela? Se não tiver o hospital pode fornecer uma enfermeira por dois ou três dias se o senhor quiser.

Grissom: Tudo bem. Eu vou verificar isso.

Enfermeira #2: Esta bem. Se o senhor quiser pode entrar agora.

Ele assim fez. Durante a manha inteira ele ficou ao lado dela. O celular tocou diversas vezes, mas ele não atendeu em nenhuma. Na hora do almoço, Grissom levantou a cama de Sara e fez questão de alimentá-la. Sara disse que não precisava, mas ele ficou muito bravo e ela achou melhor não falar mais nada, apenas comer. Depois que ela terminou de comer a sopa que fora fornecida, ele aproximou a caixa de suco na boca dela e ela tomou alguns goles de canudinho.

No laboratório estava uma correria só. Nick estava atolado de coisas para fazer, assim como Warrick. Catherine tinha que coordenar tudo na ausência de Grissom, mas naquele dia havia muitos pepinos para resolver e o fato de não estar conseguindo entrar em contato com ele a deixava ainda mais nervosa.

Apenas no final da tarde Grissom apareceu por lá.

Catherine: Onde estava?

Grissom: Tive um problema para cuidar.

Catherine: Bom, aqui também teve muitos problemas para cuidar!

Grissom: Se não tiver coisa útil para me dizer alem de sermões, eu vou para minha sala.

Sabendo que Catherine não teria nada para dizer ele saiu andando e se fechou na sua sala. A jovem estranhou muito aquela reação; poucas vezes ele tinha sido tão grosso daquela forma. Todo mundo sabia que ele tinha um temperamento um tanto reservado e muito rígido, porem aquilo foi para além de tudo isso.

Sara pôde voltar para casa naquele dia mesmo. Não fazia diferença ficar no hospital ou em casa, pois o sofrimento continuava o mesmo: choro constate; um grande vazio, mais do que ela imaginava que sentiria; e a raiva em ter que ficar parada. (às vezes, para ela, isso era revoltante). Outra coisa que a fazia sofrer era Grissom e o jeito como ele estaria depois de tudo. Com certeza ele não ia deixar transparecer para ninguém, mas mesmo assim era um sofrimento que Sara não queria ter fornecido, jamais!

Depois que já estava se sentindo melhor e aceitando a situação, Sara foi ate o laboratório, mas não para trabalhar, só para olhar. Quando ela chegou os rapazes vieram perguntar como ela estava e porque havia ficado fora por tantos dias. Sara inventou uma desculpa qualquer. Catherine que passava pelo corredor a viu e se aproximou.

Nick: Você esta um pouco pálida...

Sara: Não se preocupe, esta tudo bem. Ola Catherine.

Warrick: Não quer se sentar?

Antes que ela respondesse Greg puxou uma cadeira.

Sara: Como estão as coisas por aqui?

Warrick: Estão bem. Depois da tempestade vem a calmaria.

Sara: Entendo...

Ela coloca a mão sobre a barriga enquanto conversava com os outros. Catherine notou.

Nick: Quando vai voltar a trabalhar?

Seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, mas ela conseguiu se controlar.

Sara: Ainda não sei. Eu preciso de um pouco de tempo.

Catherine: Porque?

Quando grissom saiu de sua sala, Sara olhou para ele e depois voltou seu olhar novamente para o grupo que a enchia de perguntas.

Grissom: O que vocês estão fazendo?

Todos estavam ao redor dela, e como ela estava sentada em uma cadeira, Grissom não percebeu. Somente quando Catherine e Nick se mexeram para o lado e olharam para ele, foi que ele a viu.

Nick: Nós estávamos apenas conversando.

Grissom ficou imóvel e Sara ficou muda.

Grissom: Eu acho ótimo que vocês queiram se distrair, mas agora não é hora para isso.

Os rapazes se dispersaram. Apenas Catherine e Sara ficaram no hall do laboratório. Grissom olhou para Sara, sorriu e depois foi para a sala das impressões digitais.

Assim que ele se afastou Sara levantou e foi pegar coisas dentro do seu armário. Ela abriu o armário, tirou sua carteira do laboratório e muitas das coisas que estavam guardadas e sentou no banco.

Catherine terminou de escrever o que precisava e depois foi atrás da jovem, que continuava sentada no banco em frente ao seu armário, agora olhando para sua carteira do laboratório.

Catherine: Tem alguma coisa acontecendo não é?

Sara levou um susto.

Sara: O que?

Catherine: Eu disse que tem alguma coisa acontecendo.

Sara: Onde?

Catherine: Aqui, como você.

Sara: Eu estou bem...

Catherine: Isso eu duvido!

A jovem se aproximou, sentou no banco ao lado de Sara e depois olhou para o armário praticamente vazio.

Catherine: O que esta fazendo?

Sara: Estava só vendo o que tinha de valor e o que não tinha.

Catherine: Esta pensando em abandonar as coisas por aqui?

Sara: talvez seja a melhor coisa a fazer.

Catherine: Do que você esta fugindo?

Sara: Como eu disse, eu preciso de um pouco de tempo para pensar, clarear as idéias... E aqui vai ser difícil isso.

Sara se levanta e fechou a porta do armário.

Catherine: Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta: porque vai ser difícil?

Sara ficou sem saber o que dizer. Apenas abaixou a cabeça e olhou para a barriga.

Catherine: Esta grávida?

Sara: porque diz isso?

Catherine: Não sei, passou pela minha cabeça agora a pouco, enjôos, semanas sem vir, aumento de peso, mudança de humor... Eu já fiquei grávida uma vez, sabe. E alem disso, você não parou de olhar para sua barriga desde que chegou.

Sara: A verdade é: eu estava!

Catherine foi pega de surpresa. Definitivamente não esperava por aquilo. Sara voltou a se sentar no banco.

Catherine: Você teve um aborto?!

Sara: Sim.

Catherine: Foi pensado ou espontâneo?

Sara: Espontâneo.

Catherine: Quem é o pai?

Sara: Não importa agora.

Catherine: Ele te deixou?

Sara: Não. Mas talvez eu devesse.

Catherine: Não sei o que dizer...

Sara: Não esperava que soubesse.

Catherine: Sinto muito!

Sara: É, eu também.

Sara pegou a sua bolsa, colocou no ombro e foi embora. Catherine levantou do banco, mas não foi atrás dela; ficou parada olhando. Daquela vez ela não poderia dar uma de chata com a moça e cobrar presença no trabalho ou coisas do gênero, mas ao mesmo tempo não soube o que dizer para confortá-la - Queria conversar com Sara, mas não conseguiu.

Enquanto isso, em seu escritório, Grissom trabalhava: era uma de suas maneiras de lidar com a dor. Aquela pessoinha , a qual ele começara a se afeiçoar, já não existia mais... estava fadada a ser uma obscura lembrança, pra ele e pra Sara. Não mais passos hesitantes pela casa, não mais risos cristalinos, não mais perguntas ávidas, nem olhares curiosos... Aquela horrível sensação de não mais... Ouviu um barulho e aproximou-se da janela. Viu Nick e Warrick, falando algo divertido lá fora e pensou: o mundo continua girando lá fora; só dentro de mim e de Sara, que há esta imobilidade, esse silêncio. Sim, esse maldito, opressivo, silêncio. Que fazia aumentar em muitas vezes a sensação de vazio. Ligou o rádio apenas para ouvir algum ruído. Sara Bhrigtan, cantava uma música clássica, a todo pulmão. Grissom foi compelido a prestar atenção na letra:

"But my secret lies hidden within me,

No-one shall discover my name!

Oh no, I will reveal it only on your lips

When daylight shines forth!

And my kiss shall break

The silence that makes you mine!"

E sentiu uma necessidade enorme de Sara, perto dele, era uma necessidade física, palpável! Sabia bem lá no íntimo que dificilmente seria pai. Conscientemente, não pediria a Sara, como homem de ciência acreditava que um raio não caía, duas vezes no mesmo lugar, para acreditar em outro "acidente" e, por fim, não estava ficando mais jovem. Como se sentira velho essa semana! Acompanhando o sofrimento de Sara e o seu próprio, sentira-se velho, alquebrado e inútil.

Lá no seu escritório, entre casos e evidências; entre insetos e coisas mortas, estava mais que seu trabalho, seu esconderijo, seu refúgio; o lugar onde ele podia se enterrar e esquecer da vida, que sempre cobrava alguma coisa; do tempo, que caprichoso, ora corria desesperado, ora se arrastava,com uma lentidão desanimadora. Grissom gostava daquele mundo controlado, asséptico, ordenado, onde as evidências não mentem jamais. Para ele, era um mundo bem mais fácil de se viver: sem dor, sem cor, sem vida. Ele desligou o rádio para não se distrair e, mergulhou de cabeça no trabalho, para não pensar.

Já era tarde quando seu estômago deu sinal de fome. Tirou os óculos do rosto e esfregou os olhos, num claro gesto de cansaço. Todos se despediram há tempos. Ele olhou para o relógio em seu pulso e pensou que de fato, era tarde. Pensou em ir até a casa de Sara, fazer um lanche por lá mesmo ou quem sabe sair para comer, pois a moça precisava espairecer. Olhou novamente para o relógio e mudou de idéia.

Grissom: ela já devia estar dormindo àquela hora, era melhor não perturbá-la!

Naquele momento, Sara Sidle encontrava-se na rodoviária, pegando o último ônibus do dia, para São Francisco. Não ia fugindo como dissera Catherine, apenas precisava de tempo, para pôr os pensamentos em ordem e espaço para respirar. E não podia fazer isso em Las Vegas. Via pelo pouco que conversara com a colega, que ainda não estava pronta para voltar ao trabalho; sentia-se tola e vulnerável. Não demoraria a cometer algum deslize e comprometer Grissom.

Grissom... Quanto melhor lhe tratava (e ele tinha sido impecável, nos últimos dias), mais culpa ela sentia. Ela achava que por detrás do olhar triste, do companheiro, estava a decepção, por ela não ter podido guardar um filho seu! Segundo ela pensava, ele era muito reservado para dizê-lo, mas estaria muito decepcionado com ela; e isso, Sara não podia suportar. Ela escrevera um e-mail para ele, contando-lhe do paradeiro e do que lhe sentia à alma. Mas não pudera encontrá-lo , porque não agüentaria seu olhar. Pensou em telefonar, mas também, não suportaria um interrogatório telefônico, que sabia que viria. O e-mail lhe parecera o modo mais prático e seguro: sem olhares perturbadores, nem perguntas indesejáveis. Segundo o que sabia de Grissom, ele era muito metódico e só veria o e-mail amanhã, quando ela já estaria em São Francisco.

Excelente! Sem choro, nem despedidas difíceis.

Olhou em torno, pra cidade toda iluminada e, mentalmente despediu-se de Las Vegas, onde havia passado bons momentos e onde também vivera a pior hora de sua vida! Subiu para o ônibus, acomodou-se e dentro de poucos minutos o veículo partiu, sendo engolido pela noite.

O sol já ia alto no céu, quando Grissom chegou ao escritório. Uma boa noite de sono, após tantas noites mal-dormidas haviam-no revigorado. Uma bela chuveirada completara o serviço: de fato, com uma camisa clara, ele parecia mais jovial e luminoso que de costume. Isso não passou desapercebido pelos CSIs, que encontrou a caminho de sua sala, que acostumaram-se a ver o chefe taciturno, cabisbaixo e arredio, nos últimos dias, e essa mudança, era pra ser festejada!

Próximo, à sua sala, encontrou Catherine.

Catherine: Olá, Grissom! Calma, esta manhã, não?

Grissom: É o que parece. Warrick me disse que, curiosamente, não tem nenhuma morte suspeita pra investigar hoje.

Catherine: Milagre e é bom mesmo! Sem a Sara aqui, estamos meio defasados...

Grissom levantou a sobrancelha.

Grissom: Mas ela não esteve aqui, ontem para acertar isso?

Catherine: Pensei que ela havia conversado com você! Afinal, é o chefe dela!

Grissom: Do que se trata, afinal?

Catherine: Ela esvaziou seu armário e foi embora!

Grissom: Foi embora?!

Catherine: sim.

Grissom: Ela disse pra onde foi? Quanto tempo, vai ficar fora?

Catherine: Não! E eu não perguntei porque pensei que ela falaria com você antes de ir.

Ele saiu de lá a passos largos deixando a companheira falando sozinha. Precisava se colocar a salvo em sua sala.

Catherine: Ei, Grissom, aonde você vai?

Grissom entrou em sua sala parecendo outro homem: o frescor e a luminosidade de agora pouco foram substituídos por um semblante carregado e um vinco de preocupação na testa.

Porque era uma pessoa de hábitos, ligou o computador pessoal nos seus e–mails. Reconheceu os nomes de alguns professores e doutores que naturalmente lhe pediam acessória ou conferências. Passeou pelos nomes, distraído, até topar com o de Sara Sidle. Com sofreguidão, abriu o e-mail.

"_Querido Grissom,_

_eu fui para minha casa, porque precisava pensar. Do que pude perceber quando estive aí, eu ainda estou muito sensível para voltar ao trabalho: por qualquer motivo, falo demais. Minha volta agora, não seria conveniente._

_Não me despedi de você porque não suportaria o seu olhar magoado. Eu sei que no fundo, você me despreza, por eu não ter podido lhe dar um filho..nosso filho. No começo, pensei até em tirá-lo; depois, fui me acostumando e até gostando da idéia. Sei que você, a seu modo, também. Acredite-me, eu não faria nada pra prejudicá-lo... Sei o quanto essa criança era importante, pela sua enorme dedicação a mim, nessa fase de recuperação._

_Não tive culpa, Grissom! Eu o amo demais, e se você quiser, mais tarde, poderemos tentar novamente! _

_Não pense, nem por um momento que eu fugi de você, porque não foi isso. Se eu assim procedesse, estaria fugindo da minha própria vida! O meu amor por você aumentou com tanto carinho que recebi de você estes dias. Ao mesmo tempo, isso me faz mal porque me faz sentir culpa sem ter, você me entende?_

_No momento, me afastei de tudo e de todos, inclusive de você para pôr as idéias em ordem, me curar e fortalecer, para voltar bem ao trabalho e, se você quiser, à sua companhia, de novo!_

_Beijos_

_Sara_

Grissom acabou de ler, releu, saboreando cada palavra. Como tudo lhe parecia doce. Como a manhã estava radiante! Como tudo adquirira sentido e cor, novamente! O semblante desanuviara-se: Sara o amava, estava no papel! Ele, de um lado, ferido pelos acontecimentos, se sentindo um inútil, achando-se desprezado; Sara, por outro lado, sentindo-se culpada, não amada e sozinha. "Oh! Sara, quanto tempo perdido" pensou ele, enquanto se encaminhava, para a porta.

Greg estava no corredor. Foi ele quem recolheu do chefe o seguinte recado que transmitia aos CSIs, estupefatos:

Greg: Ele me pediu para mim, avisar o Ecklie, que ele ia tirar uma semana de férias, ia pegar um avião para desfazer um mal entendido.

Warrick: Um avião para onde?

Catherine: Ele estava com tanta pressa, que não podia se despedir?

Greg: Ele estava realmente apressado. Disse que ia dar uma passada em casa, colocar umas roupas numa valise e, ir para o aeroporto; e, continuou num tom mais confidencial: - Se eu não o conhecesse bem, diria que estava eufórico!

Catherine, arregalou os olhos. Assim como os outros, não entendia essa viagem apressada de Grissom.

No táxi a caminho do aeroporto, Grissom ainda pensava no seu caso mal-solucionado. Como no dia anterior, sentia uma tangível falta de Sara, como se tivesse amputado um membro. Sentia-se agora, mais senhor de si. Sara o amava, só isso importava! Tinha tirado de seus ombros, um peso enorme: nos últimos dias, só estivera tratando da mãe ferida que acabara de perder o filho e acabara por deixar em segundo plano a mulher, a amante, a amiga e companheira...Como fora estúpido! Estivera tão ocupado em lamber suas próprias feridas que quase perde o amor de sua vida! Em todo aquele período amargo, nem uma vez lhe visitara os lábios aquelas doces palavras, que Sara tanto ansiava. Aquelas doces palavras, que ele fora tão avaro em dizer.

Desceu do táxi meio apressado. Dirigiu-se ao balcão da Delta, e pediu o próximo vôo, pra São Francisco. Pelo menos, não teria de esperar muito. Depois de um pouco, já embarcava, na aeronave, para ir ao encontro de Sara

Até que o vôo não demorou muito. Mas ele estava muito impaciente; de dentro do táxi, que o levaria à casa de Sara, achou São Francisco muito movimentada, mais do que se lembrava. Indagou alguma coisa ao motorista e voltou a recostar-se no banco, imerso em seus pensamentos.

Um pouco mais tarde, chegou na casa dela, tocou a campainha, e ninguém veio lhe atender. Será que ela teria ido fazer alguma compra? Ele não acreditava nisso, pois a casa, toda fechada, passava a mensagem, que a dona não havia chegado ainda.

Grissom: Como isso era possível? Ela saiu horas na minha frente! Será que fora imprudente e dirigira o próprio carro? Ou enfrentara uma incômoda viagem de ônibus? Que idiota ! Estava tão afobado, que nem tratara de verificar. Olhou para ramalhete de margaridas em suas mãos: estava tão fresco, que ainda estava úmido! Ainda bem que se lembrara das flores, ainda no táxi. Do jeito que andava com a cabeça...

Como um rapazola apaixonado qualquer, sentou-se ao meio-fio e ficou remoendo mentalmente, o que iria dizer à Sara. Depois de um certo tempo, que lhe parecera uma eternidade, um táxi vinha parando. Desceu do carro uma moça cansada, triste, preocupada.

Ele esperou o táxi partir e levantou. Sorria e segurava um ramalhete em punho. Sara ficou parada. Seu coração estava a mil e por mais que tentasse dizer algo, as palavras simplesmente não saiam.

Grissom: eu li seu e-mail e senti que não podia agir de outra forma...

Ela ficou parada.

Grissom: Sara, te amo!

A moça abriu um sorriso lindo, bastante tímido.

Assim que ele entrou, ela fechou a porta devagar, não sem antes lançar um olhar misterioso para a rua, antevendo o futuro. Um sorriso enigmático, tomou-lhe conta dos lábios...

Grissom: você é minha musa.


End file.
